Imperialdramon
Dragon Mode= Imperialdramon is an ultimate Ancient Dragon Digimon that existed in ancient times. There is a clear distinction between it and other Digimon in terms of existence or ability. Also, Imperialdramon is called the Dragon Mode, but there seems to exist a "Fighter Mode" that is able to liberate all of its power. However, it is said that that form has never been seen. Due to its immense power, controlling it is next to impossible, and depending on how it is raised, it may become a savior or a god of destruction. |-|Fighter Mode= A form of the Ancient Dragon Digimon Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode that liberated all of its power, changing form into the legendary Fighter Mode. It is an ultimate Digimon that acquired a great intellect by changing from the difficult-to-control Dragon Mode to a human form. It is said that the power to destroy a planet dwells in its attacks. |-|Paladin Mode= A form of the Ancient Dragon Warrior Digimon Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode that acquired the power of the holy knight Omegamon, powering up and changing form into a legendary holy knight (Paladin Mode). As the final, strongest form of Imperialdramon that was told of since ancient times, it descended in a time of great disruption in the ancient Digital World, and rescued the world from complete collapse. However, all of the details of that era are a mystery, and if research into Digimon and the Digital World progresses, it is likely that they will eventually be clarified. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | At least 3-C | 1-C, High 1-C with All Delete Name: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode | Fighter Mode | Paladin Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Mega level Free Attribute Ancient Dragon Digimon | Mega level Free Attribute Ancient Dragon Man Digimon | Ultra level Vaccine Attribute Ancient Holy Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: Dragon Mode=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure, Antimatter Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Utilizes the flames of the firewall in some attacks in which are so powerful than it surpasses the power of the flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Energy Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can Summon Meteors, Air Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Atomic Destruction, Statistics Amplification, Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Silk Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can lower his opponent's speed, Resistance to Death Manipulation. |-|Fighter Mode=All previous abilities, Forcefield Creation. |-|Paladin Mode=All previous abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Omega Blade and Pit Crusher, Precognition, Absolute Zero, Acausality (Type 1), Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure. Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls), Can cut through space and dimensions, Dimensional Travel, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Void Manipulation via All Delete, Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Absolute Zero. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (One of the stronger Mega Digimon and thus should be considered much stronger compared to WarGreymon) | At least Galaxy level (Stronger than before) | Complex Multiverse level (Superior to Omegamon and should be comparable to the other Royal Knights), High Complex Multiverse level with All Delete (Can erase the entire Digital World, including Yggdrasil's realm) Speed: Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Mega Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions | Immeasurable (Superior to Omegamon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High | Limitless Range: A few hundred kilometers | High Complex Multiversal with All Delete Standard Equipment: Positron Laser | Omega Blade Intelligence: Varies among the species. Regardless, the Imperialdramon line is considered a line of powerful and skilled fighters with Paladin Mode being on par with the Royal Knights. As Dragon Digimon, the Imperialdramon line should be generally very intelligent. Weaknesses: Water and Ice based attacks | Data Attribute Digimon and Darkness Based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon Mode *'Mega Death:' Fires concentrated dark matter from its mouth or cannon that has an amazing blast radius. Dark Matter in Digimon is a power that erases those who are hit from existence. *'Positron Laser:' Fires an energy beam from the cannon on its back. This energy beam is in actuality a blast of antimatter. *'Splendor Blade:' Uses its glowing claws to attack. *'Eternal Zeal:' Spreads its wings and generates a massive, fiery explosion. *'V-Wing Blade:' Flies into the air and shoots a blast of heat in the shape of a V one from each wing. *'Dragon Impulse:' Surrounds itself in an aura of energy shaped like a dragon, then fires it at its opponent; it surrounds the foe and explodes. *'Meteor Wing:' Flaps its wings and rains down fireballs from the air. *'Fire Flap:' Flaps its wings, releasing fire, or dive-bombs an enemy. *'Meteor Fall:' Summons a large meteor that crashes down from the sky. *'Anti-Poison:' Heals poison and restores a little bit of health in the process. *'Dark Fire:' Launches a ball made from the flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. *'Mental Charge:' Boost the power of it's projectile attacks by 10%. *'Sonic Void:' Blast the foe with a powerful wind attack. *'Magical Fire/Spiral Twister:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. Has a 10% chance of boosting the power of its projectiles by 10%. *'Crescent Leaf:' Launches razor sharp leaves at the opponent. *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from its chest-mounted cannons that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. *'Exhaust Flame:' Breathes out a scorching burst of flames with a roar. Has a chance to increase Attack Potency by 10%. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack that poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. *'Plasma Blade:' Charges the blades on its forearms with plasma and slices the enemy with them. *'Spiking Finish:' Skewers the opponent with the spikes on both its arms, or hits them with a powerful flying kick. This attack bypasses Physical defenses. Fighter Mode *'Giga Death:' Summons a huge cannon and fires all its energy from it in a destructive energy wave, or fires a large ball of black electricity from the cannon in its chest. Its power is ten times that of Dragon Mode's "Mega Death". *'Super Positron Laser:' A more powerful version of Positron Laser. *'Hikari no Barrier:' Creates a shield of energy from the cannon on its arm that it can also use to encase opponents. *'Ion Blaster:' Releases an emitter from its chest that charges a bolt of energy that explodes. Paladin Mode *'Omega Blade:' Slashes or stabs a foe with the Omega Blade, resetting and clearing their configuration data. *'Tenkai no Hikari:' Heals its allies with light. *'Curse Breath:' Exhales purple smoke from its mouth that paralyzes an opponent. *'Skull Destroy:' Fires a missile that causes a toxic explosion. *'Pit Crusher:' Launches arrows of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data they touch. *'Acceleration Boost:' Causes his next attack to deal double damage. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Sends out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'All Delete:' Taps into the Omega Inforce to raise the power of the Grey Sword to the limit. According to the reference book, opponents attacked in this way are not slashed, but instead erased by the blow, thus ignoring durability and erasing the existence of those destroyed by this attack. This attack is also powerful enough to erase entire Digital World. *'Omega Inforce:' Inherited from Omegamon. It's Omegamon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. This ability allows him to always stay one step ahead of the opponent. It is this ability that makes Omegamon a theoretically insurmountable opponent and thus Imperialdramon PM as well. *'Chrono Breaker:' Inherited from Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on Immeasurable beings. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. Key: Dragon Mode | Fighter Mode | Paladin Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Guardians Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Fusions Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Thread Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Void Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1